supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Theory Movie: The War Between Good and Evil/Transcript
1949 opening logos and credits play fade into a bird's eye view of a forest as the text "1949" appears. The camera slowly zooms in on the same shot to an adult otter and an adult wizard. They are running Wizard: (noticing a fallen tree in the way) "Oswald, sir, look out!" Oswald: (turns his head forward) "Oh!" clumsily jumps over the fallen obstacle with the wizard following. Then, we see a cloaked man pursuing the duo, who are still running Wizard: "Wait! I can use a spell to make ourselves float!" (waves his wand) "Feather of bird, gust of wind! Make our own flight begin!" the Wizard casts the spell, the two start to ascend from the air Oswald: "Oh my. We're taking off! I can already see the ground shrink!" duo flies away from the forest. The cloaked man stops in his tracks Cloaked Man: "Where'd they go?" soft roar of a bear is heard. The said creature runs to the man Cloaked Man: (as the bear stands on its hind legs) "Wait! Please don't eat me!" (crawls under the bear and mounts on him. The bear stands on all fours) "BEAR, take me to those two ungrateful goons!" bear runs off with the man to Oswald and the Wizard flying in the air. Suddenly, the spell begins to wear off as they slowly descend Wizard: "I thought it was supposed to be permanent..." Oswald: "Hang on, companion!" land near a rusty factory and rest there for a while Oswald: "I hope he doesn't get us at this point." Wizard: "Agreed. At least we're far away, so we'll be safe." Oswald: "Once we're done resting, we'll try to hide." Wizard: "Isn't it dangerous to hide in this factory? I mean, it looks old." Oswald: "We can be careful. I mean it." roar is heard, interrupting the conversation Wizard: "Huh?" Oswald: "It must be that fiend..." turn around and see the cloaked man on the bear. The man and the bear corner Oswald and the Wizard. The man takes off his cloak Orville N.: "MY NAME IS ORVILLE N. MY LAST NAME ABBREVIATION IS OFFICIALLY PRIVATE." Oswald: "Um...." (he searches in his overall pocket for a fish. He takes a spare one out) "Ursine beast, catch this!" tosses the fish near the bear, distracting it and prompting it to eat it. Orville dismounts from the bear and continues to corner the duo Orville: "You shall suffer...." camera zooms to Oswald and the Wizard, looking horrified. The Wizard is in a fetal position while Oswald is attempting to defend his partner screen fades to black as a transition to the following scene below Bad News! scene fades to the exterior of the Team Terrific 10 Base as the title of the film appears see members in a club at night, Huizong and Hiro are playing Dance Dance Revolution, Cuong chatting with Shuya, Toshio and Satoko are talking, Ichiro is watching Yo-Kai Watch with Maria and Wei, Catherine is practicing her magic, and Sophie is playing with Marilou's Pretty Bit Popple plush with Marilou zoom to Sophie and Marilou, with the former giving the latter the plush Sophie: "Hmmm....I'll check out what's on TV..." (turns on the TV with a remote control, displaying the news) "What's this?" Supernannya News Anchor: "Breaking news! An armed and dangerous man named Walter N., whose last initial is never revealed to the public and only for himself, has already planned to cause havoc in the following countries...." Sophie: "Havoc?!" Marilou: "This can't be true!" (whimpers while clutching her Pretty Bit Popple plush tight) Supernannya News Anchor: "The countries are the United Kingdom, France, Japan, Mexico, South Africa, Canada, the United States, Germany, Australia, China, Egypt--" Sophie: "This means Lake Hoohaw will be affected!" Marilou: "I pity you if your hometown is destroyed." Supernannya News Anchor: "...And Brazil. Not to mention that this man is a descendent of Orville N., who murdered a wizard 67 years ago back in 1949." Sophie: (to Catherine out loud) "CATHERINE! THEY JUST MENTIONED THE INCIDENT OF YOUR ANCESTOR'S DEATH FROM A LONG TIME AGO!" Catherine: (approaches Sophie and Marilou) "Calm down, Sophie. I already know that anyway." Sophie: "Okay." Supernannya News Anchor: "However, Mr. N is not alone. He already made alliances with the Todaro siblings and Team Bobbalu." Sophie: (louder than ever) "EVERYONE! COME HERE!" (this prompts multiple TT10 members to walk to Sophie, Marilou, and Catherine) "Don't you realize that a man named Walter N. is going to destroy parts of the world with the Todaro siblings and Team Bobbalu?" Reicheru: "They are?! Oh s***...." Sophie: "Indeed. It's all on the news reported by professional reporters!" Supernannya News Anchor: "Hopefully, we'll see someone powerful enough to thwart Walter's dream of destroying nations." Catherine: "It could be us!" Supernannya News Anchor: "Whoever stops the N and his team of villains will await for a special surprise." Marilou: "Surprise! It better be a good one!" Reicheru: "Team, come on. Let's get ready to save the world from that jack*** Walter." Cuong: "" (Translation: "F*** yeah!") Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: Time to own some b*****ds) Huizong: "" (Translation: "They'll be f***ing sorry!") Another Beatrix: "You really took the words out of my mouth, Sexy Police Officer!" KK the Lone Wolf see a shot of the same forest Oswald and the wizard went through a long time ago zoom in and see King Kool sitting in the forest, feeling lonely King Kool: "Being lonely is no fun. All I can eat here is just a cup of Scooby Doo yogurt with Shaggy's eyes scratched out I saved for lunch. Oh, and not to mention a jug of Clorox." I got a plan Out of the HQ Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Movie transcripts